The present invention relates to a hinge for a folding door, in particular for movable furniture parts. The hinge has at least one abutment part with a first region for securing the hinge to a furniture part or the like and a second region which is at an angle thereto and is adjustable in length.
Hinges for folding doors are used to connect in a pivotal manner two movable furniture parts which form, for example, the door in the region of a returning corner of a fitted kitchen or the like. For this reason, they are suitable for reaching around a reflex angle. So that a hinge for a folding door can be used for different panel thicknesses of the furniture parts, a tilted adjustment, as it is called, is already known. This is created in the case of the prior art in the second region of the abutment part, which is at an angle and is adjustable in length, as a combination of an elongated hole and a clamping screw. Fine teeth have to be provided in the elongated hole so that locking can be maintained with stability. To make an adjustment, first of all the clamping screw has to be loosened and then the adjustment performed, and thereafter the clamping screw has to be tightened again. This is very cumbersome. Moreover, as a rule, at least two hinges have to be adjusted in the same way at the same time, which because of the need to loosen the clamping screws results in an unstable intermediate condition. A further disadvantage consists in the fact that stepless variable adjustment is not possible because of the need for teeth in the elongated hole.